


Mystery Patient

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After a woman is seriously injured in a hit & run, the detectives work to find her identity and attempted killer. They must also learn why she was even targeted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Back with the next part for Detective Stiles. Sorry about the hiatus, but I discovered a new OTP, and my muses had so many ideas. I needed to let them write and get it out of their system. After 2 months they are finally satisfied for the moment. So I can focus on my usual fics, thank god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A callous person commits a horrible crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the hit & run mystery I mentioned in the previous fic. Sorry for the temp hiatus, but the muses refused to leave me alone until I plotted the outlines for the fic ideas I had in addition to starting four new series. I'm done until Oct, now to focus on this series and AI...

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Brett, Liam, and Danielle packed their suitcases and gift bags. They got in the airport van and made it to the airport. They handed their tickets to the clerk and got into line.

Within ten minutes, their flight arrived and they got on the plane. They took off five minutes later.

* * *

**_Sherwood House, Tampa, Florida;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were still shaken due to Ryan's close call with death. They cuddled up in each other's arms needing the comfort.

"I hope she will be okay." Steve was saying.

"The doctors said we got to her on time, so she should recover. It's a matter of wait and see." Bucky replied. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;  
_ **

Someone sat in the shadows and plotted. About a half hour later, they cranked up their car and drove slow at first.

A woman hurried through and they spotted her. A brunette woman in her 20s, in a rush with a panicked look on her face. Perfect.

They aimed for her, barreling into her. When the woman was unconscious with blood pooling under her head. The car stopped, the driver calmly got out and took the woman's purse. The driver escaped just as a passing jogger arrived.

They spotted the woman and ran to her. They checked for a pulse and found a weak one. Pulling out their cell phone, they started to dial 911...

"Hello, operator? I would like to report a hit and run. There's a female victim, barely alive..." they reported.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives land in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, and their friends' plane arrived in Beacon Hills. After filing off the plane, they retrieved their bags from the baggage claim. They went outside and were picked up.

"Welcome home." Noah smiled.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills General Hospital, Beacon Hills;  
_ **

At the hospital, Melissa and her boss checked on their new patient in the ICU. The patient had been brought in with serious injuries. Since there were no identification, they named her Jane Doe. Jane was currently hooked up to machines as she laid comatose in the ICU.

"Here, we have Jane Doe." Melissa was saying.

"Do we have an ID?" Dr. Geyer asked.

"We need to examine her further." Melissa replied.

"Okay, I'll get the chart and begin the exam." Dr. Geyer responded.

* * *

While Melissa was checking on the new patient, Brett and Liam went to the local diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. They laughed and talked over their meal as they held hands and exchanged kisses. They were so happy, they never stopped kissing.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison explored their hometown. They wanted to see how much the town had changed since their last visit.

So they wandered down Main Street before going downtown. They saw that some places had closed as expected, and been replaced by new shops or restaurants.

"Not much changed." Stiles commented.

"I really missed this." Scott said.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"This is perfect. Just you and me." Stiles was saying. Derek kissed him,

"We needed time alone." he said. Stiles grinned and accepted another kiss. Then Derek and Stiles kissed some more.


	3. Drawing Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Brooklyn, the detectives have their own case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> The case mentioned here will be covered in the next fic.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives had been hired by Spinel to investigate a case of insurance fraud. They got together to discuss progress. 

"There's too much suspects and not enough clues!" Malia complained.

"There's simply not enough clues to narrow down the list." Kira elaborated with a sigh.

"We are back to the drawing board." Cora groaned.

"Okay, look through the records." Isaac said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;  
_ **

The bakery crew made Independence Day treats. The theme were patriotic; red, blue, and white treats. They took out treats from the oven or the freezer.

There were the usual goodies; cut out cookies in the shapes of flags or stars, cupcakes with buttercream frosting and sugar sprinkles on top, and fruit pops.

There also was layered jello and layer cake. The new treats in the lineup were; fruit kehobs, strawberries dipped in white chocolate with red and blue sugar sprinkles, pinwheel cookies, and fruit slushies. 

The fruit kehobs were strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries with marshmallows. The flavors for the fruit slushies were; watermelon, strawberry, cherry, raspberry, blueberry, and lemon.

"Excellent job as usual." Bronwen beamed when she finished tasting the final results.

"Put them in the display case, and please help finish decorating." she requested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malia, Kira, Corey, and Mason went out on a double date to a film festival. They had fun watching previews of upcoming films. They marveled at the upcoming artists.

"We'll have to do this again." Mason smiled.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Townsend and Lahey families, together with Cora, and Malia got together for dinner. Dinner was roast beef sandwiches with potato chips, cole slaw, and house salad. 

They enjoyed the gathering and caught up with each other. After they finished dinner, they cleaned up and had red velvet cheesecake bars for dessert.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went out to an Italian restaurant for their dinner date. They laughed and talked over their meal of pasta and wine. They had fun and enjoyed themselves. As they waited for their bill to arrive, the couple kissed and smiled.


	4. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a scare at the ICU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MiT will be updated tmw.

The driver found out that their victim survived. There was no news of the casualty except that she was comatose at the hospital. They were angry and slammed their hand down.

'Well, I'll have to make sure that she never wakes up from her coma.' they thought.

A few hours later, they crept in the patient's room dressed as an orderly. They reached into their pockets and got out a syringe. They were about to inject it into the IV when Melissa entered the room and caught them red handed.

"Excuse me! You are not authorized to be here." Melissa stated. The "orderly" fled and left behind a syringe as Melissa yelled for security. The officers called the police and locked down the wing.

* * *

Valerie and Tara received the report and headed to the hospital. They took Melissa's statement.

"He had this syringe and I knew he wasn't a nurse on call." Melissa stated. The deputies exchanged glances before turning back to the nurse. In the end, a deputy was placed on guard at the ICU. They would take turns into shifts until the killer was caught. They had to watch their patients carefully.

* * *

The next morning, Scott and Allison made breakfast together. They had omelets, bacon, and fresh biscuits. They kissed after cleaning up and cuddled on the couch.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Brett, Liam, and Danielle gathered for a meeting at Stiles' house. Danny and Ethan attended the meeting, bringing with them, Hayden Romero.

"We have a case." Stiles began.

"Melissa got an unidentified hit and run victim earlier this week." Derek elaborated.

"Is she still alive?" Liam wanted to know.

"Yes, but she is comatose. Just yesterday, someone broke into the ICU and her room. They tried to kill her." Stiles answered.

"We have to find them before they hurt her again." Scott declared.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Have you talked any further with Melissa?" Stiles asked.

"Not since I got the police report." came the reply.

"We should check with her about the victim's description and efforts to ID her." Stiles suggested. Then they kissed softly.


	5. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives dig into forensics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The detectives and the deputies visited the scene where the hit & run took place. They looked for any blood evidence and skid marks. The police first wanted to ID a car, make, or model, and then move on with to any other evidence. They found skid marks just beyond the blood that was baked into the asphalt.

"Over here. Bring the CSI tech." Brett said. The tech knelt to take evidence, while the others looked at the skid marks.

"This was no accident. There was a fast acceleration and a hard stop. That is the only way I can explain the skid marks." Stiles declared.

"Take pictures and a sample of the blood. The killer may have left something behind and we also need another sample for cross reference." Noah said.

* * *

The killer was beginning to panic. The mess at the ICU threw off plans, but leaving the needle? It would give the police a direct reason to protect her even more.

"I have to try again." they decided.

They first tried to incapacitate a deputy and succeeded. After knocking out said deputy and taking their uniform. They tied the man up and stuffed him in a closet, and headed to the ICU. They were able to get into the room. They reached for a pillow and was about to hold it over Jane's face when they were interrupted?

Unknown to the killer, a nurse went to the closet for some extra towels. She opened the door and screamed in shock. Nearby hospital personnel and some security guards came running. They were surprised to see a man in his boxers tied up. They untied the man and asked him his name and what had happened.

"Alejandro Cordova. Someone knocked me out and took my deputy uniform. It's my shift now." the man groaned. A security guard promptly rushed to the ICU.

It was a stroke of luck that the killer was able to escape. They would be back to finish the job.

* * *

After lunch, Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles, Brett, and Liam went bowling for their group date with Ethan and Danny. The couples had fun bowling. A mini competition sprang up to see who could win. The outcome was Derek and Stiles winning while Liam pouted.

"Next time." he vowed, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

**_Stilinski house;  
_ **

Stiles made dinner for the three of them. Dinner was taco salad and cornbread. They had milk to drink with their dinner. The topic was their progress in the case. Stiles and Derek were appalled to hear about the recent attempt.

"Again? This makes it the third time." Stiles commented.

"We need to find out who Jane Doe is, in order to get to the bottom of this." Derek stated.

"Agreed, let's have a meeting tomorrow morning." Stiles replied. Then they resumed eating.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Malia and Kira went out to dinner at a Thai restaurant. They laughed and flirted over their meal as they enjoyed themselves. At the end of their date, they kissed and smiled.


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives focuses on the identity of the victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_den, Stilinski house, Beacon Hills;_ **

The detectives met up and decided that their priority was to find Jane Doe's identity. So they looked in the federal database for a fingerprint. Sadly, no luck. So they handed out sketches. They really hoped that they could get some information.

* * *

**_Ethan and Danny's place;_ **

Ethan and Danny had some alone time at their place. They cuddled on the couch.

"Heard anything?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing so far." came the reply.

"Oh well, it's still early." Ethan replied. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Stilinski house;_ **

Derek face timed with Cora and Malia. They discussed their own respective cases.

"We're investigating fraud for Spinel." Cora was saying.

"Speak for yourself. Figuring out who is guilty of insurance fraud is easier said than done." Malia retorted.

"We have a Jane Doe in the ICU here. Someone wants her dead, and have tried three times. The first one landed her in the ICU. She's currently under guard." Derek replied.

"Wow!" Malia gawked.

"Yes, wow. Our top priority is to figure out who she is. When we have a name, we'll get started on the rest of the puzzle." Derek replied.

"Good luck." Cora said.

"Same to you." Derek smiled. They talked a bit more before saying goodbye.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott, Allison, and Melissa bonded. They put on a movie; Steel Magnolias and sat down with popcorn to watch the movie. They laughed and cried throughout the movie. Overall, they had fun. It was nice to have time together as a family.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some time alone. They cuddled up on the couch exchanging kisses. As they relaxed, they kissed again and smiled.


	7. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer doesn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 should be posted tmw. After this chapter, MiT will be next to be updated.  
> What can I say? I really want this fic to be done asap, so I can write the next fic for Detective Stiles next week.

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

The detectives finally had a name for Jane Doe; Mia Basque. They found three people with a motive; Keith Saunders; Mia's boyfriend, Sonya Mass; her rival, and a co-worker Drew Law.

The three suspects were shocked by the news that Mia had almost been killed. While they hadn't seen her since shortly before the accident, they hadn't expected for her to land in the ICU.

All three were questioned on their whereabouts. The alibis were all flimsy and wouldn't hold up in court if push came to shove.

* * *

 Scott and Allison had some alone time. They cuddled and kept kissing. The lovebirds couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_Talbot home;_ **

****There was a get together for Brett and Liam with their families at Brett's family home. The get together was filled with food and catching up. The couple was happy to be with their families again.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer was besides themselves with fury and panic. Damn it! The cops and those pesky detectives knew who Mia was! It was only a matter of time before she woke up and told the cops everything.

So, they snuck back in the ICU intent on finishing the job. Another murder attempt was stopped by Liam, who came to visit his stepdad. He noticed something was off. The killer fled and made a mess on the way out.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Boyd and Erica went out to a steakhouse for dinner. Dinner was steak and veggies or loaded potato soup. The mood was merry as they enjoyed themselves. As they walked out of the restaurant holding hands, they exchanged a sweet kiss.


	8. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay, but I had a rough couple of days.

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

The bakery held their annual July 4th sale. The bakery was decked out in red, blue, and white decor. A flag hung from a wall. A banner declaring Happy 4th of July hung over the main entrance. Patriotic paper lanterns, fluffy decorations, and streamers hung from the ceiling. Balloons were placed in each corner.

Bins holding free hats, socks, domino masks, bead bracelets, and patriotic head boppers were set next to the tables. The treats were major hits. They were happy and working hard.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives met with Spinel to give him their update report. They were relieved.

"We finally have something." Cora was saying.

"What is it?" Spinel asked.

"We have a timeline that may lead to an identity. Also, we have some evidence." came the reply.

"Okay. Tell me everything." Spinel requested.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to an Italian restaurant. Dinner was pasta with garlic bread and salad. Dessert was either tiramisu or sorbet. They enjoyed themselves. The date was warm and welcoming.

* * *

_**dining room, Hale penthouse;** _

The Hale, Townsend and Lahey families plus Chris gathered for dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs, house salad, and herb bread. Dessert was berry trifle and brownies. The mood was merry as they talked and caught up. It was a nice break from their busy lives.

* * *

A hour or so later, Peter and Chris had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed while they watched Twin Peaks on Peter's laptop. When the tv show finished, Peter shut the laptop and they kissed.


	9. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd, Erica, and Ryan get their own case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

**_Sherwood House, Tampa, Florida;_ **

Boyd, Erica, and Ryan got together for a meeting. They had their own case to solve.

"What is the case?" Boyd asked.

"It sounds routine, but here is the file." Ryan began.

"Okay, let's begin." Erica suggested. They talked over the file for some more time.

* * *

While the detectives were occupied, Narvi and Celebrimbor went to the movies. After buying tickets to Jurassic World, they got in line for snacks. They brought popcorn, soda, and candy then took their seats.

They were captivated by the movie and made plans to have marathon to watch the rest of the movies in the saga later. As the end credits rolled, they left the theater holding hands.

* * *

**_Hollywood Studios Park, Orlando, Florida;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family and teens visited the Hollywood Studios park. They went on the rides and checked the rest of the other attractions.

The attractions were mainly Toy Story and Star Wars themed. The exceptions were Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror, Muppet Vision, and the animation courtyard. They had fun. They left the studios talking about how much fun they had.

* * *

That evening, the extended Barnes family got together for dinner with friends. Dinner was ribs, corn on the cob, biscuits, and other side dishes. Dessert was frozen raspberry dessert.

The mood was merry. They talked as they ate their meal. When they finished up dessert, the kids got up to go and play while the adults talked. It was a nice get together.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their vacation.

"The family album will be nice when it is done." Steve was saying.

"The vacation is shaping up to be memorable." Bucky agreed.

"Let's hope that no more incidents happen." Steve worried.

"It will work out." Bucky reassured. They kissed once more.


	10. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives lay their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

A few weeks had passed since Liam ruined the killer's plans. There had been more attempts, the killer kept getting bolder with each attempt.

Once time they impersonated a courier and managed to get in. They were foiled when someone remembered that ICU was off limits to the public even messengers. The detectives even received a death threat.

"How dare they?!" Hayden exclaimed when Danny finished reading the letter out loud.

"If they are that desperate to try scaring us off, we are clearly on the right track." Danielle declared. They nodded as they threw the letter away and resumed checking alibis.

* * *

One day, the couples went to a mini golf course for their group date. They had fun competing to see who could get the less strokes ever. In the end, it was Brett and Liam who won. Liam cheered while the others laughed. Despite the loss, they had fun and couldn't wait to return.

* * *

**_the den, at the Stilinski house;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were at their wits' end. There were no end to the murder attempts. The police and the hospital staff were so done.

"They sure are hellbent on killing Mia." Danielle was saying.

"She must know something dangerous to the killer." Stiles theorized.

"She probably found out about something they did, that they really don't want getting out. Chances are it's illegal." Brett mused.

"Murder is illegal." Scott objected.

"I doubt they care." Ethan said.

"We'll have to set a trap then." Danny sighed. So they settled down to formulate a plan.

* * *

**_McCall house;_ **

Allison face timed with her dads and sister. They smiled as they happily greeted each other.

"How are you?" Peter asked.

"Fine, the case keeps getting complicated, so we're going for the last resort." Allison answered.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Fine." everyone chorused. They talked for some more time before it was time to say goodbye. They waved bye and logged off.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out one of the hospital rooms. They had spread a false rumor that Mia woke up and was moved to critical care. Now to see if the killer caught the bait.

A hour or so later, footsteps were heard as someone walked in. Getting out a syringe, they moved towards the IV. They were about to inject the contents when their wrist was seized and the syringe taken from their hand.

"Gotcha." Stiles announced.


	11. Restain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew becomes even more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

The culprit froze as their mask was pull off. Drew Law, Mia's coworker glared at them.

"Why couldn't you have minded your own business?!" he shouted.

"Murder is a crime. So is attempted murder." Stiles glared back.

"Whatever." came the defiant reply as both sides glared at each other. Both refused to budge a single inch.

* * *

Tension filled the air as both sides fell into an uneasy silence. Finally, Scott broke the silence with a question of his own.

"Why did you do it?" he wanted to know.

"Mia caught me skimming money. It was only a little to tide me over. I have an expensive lifestyle." Drew confessed.

"She refused to accept my offer to split the gains." he finished.

"That is no excuse." Stiles wasn't impressed.

"Well, some things are unavoidable." came the reply.

* * *

All of sudden, Drew reached into his pockets and pulled out another syringe. He proceeded to take a passing nurse hostage. He held a syringe to his neck.

"I'm not going to jail. You'll have to take me out." he vowed. There was a heavy tension as the detectives and security officers were uncertain what to do.

"Now, be willing to let me pass in order to save his life." he finished.

* * *

The detectives stared in horror, they were at a slatemate. In the end, the nurse took matters in his own hands and fought him off. He threw the killer over his shoulder. Security pounced on Drew and took him in custody. He tried to struggle.

* * *

**_den of Stilinski house;_ **

****Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up. The couple never stopped kissing.


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_Beacon Hills police station;_ **

Noah and the deputies were booking Drew. The criminal ranted as he fought against his handcuffs the entire time. 

"Let me go! I will kill you!" Drew screamed.

"Pipe down." Deputy Cordova chided.

"Keep quiet. Stop struggling." Tara added.

"You aren't getting out of trouble anytime soon. So just accept your fate." Valerie finished. Drew finally fell silent in defeat.

* * *

A few days later, Melissa was checking on her patients in the ICU. She was merely relieved that Drew had been caught, now things were back to normal. She was checking on Mia when her eyes fluttered open. Melissa was surprised.

"I will get the doctor. Be right back." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam went out to a pizzeria for their date. They had a lot of fun eating pizza, bread-sticks and soda. At the end of their date, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_eating area, Stilinski house;_ **

That evening, Derek, Stiles, and Noah sat down to dinner. Dinner was pork tenderloin with potatoes, asparagus, and cheeses with crackers. They enjoyed themselves. They got time to talk at long last.

* * *

**_Stiles' childhood bedroom, Stilinski house;_ **

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They couldn't stop kissing. 


	13. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation resumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The deputies were told that Mia was awake. So they went to the hospital in order to get Mia's statement. After the doctor okayed them talking to their patient as long she wasn't overly stressed. Tara and Valerie went into Mia's room.

"Drew was skimming bit and bit off the books." Mia began.

"I saw an amount statement." she revealed.

"Why didn't you inform the boss?" Tara wanted to know.

"I thought it may have been a mistake. I didn't want to take a chance and be wrong." she explained.

"So I confronted him. I refused the bribe and gathered evidence." she continued to speak.

"That's when he hit me." she concluded. The deputies exchanged glances before Tara made an announcement of her own.

"He's in jail now and cannot hurt you anymore." she reassured.

* * *

The couples went out to a steakhouse for their group date. They had either steak and veggies or loaded potato soup and salad for dinner. Dessert was apple pie or cheesecake. They had tea or soda to drink.

They laughed and talked over their meal. After they finished dessert, they got started on splitting the bill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danielle and Heather talked over Skype about how their respective summer vacations were going.

"Good news, we should be home soon." Danielle announced.

"That's wonderful!" Heather beamed. They talked a bit more before saying goodbye and logging off.

* * *

A few days later, the detectives had a BQ cookout at Stiles' house. They had burgers on the BQ with the regular toppings. Sides were house and pasta salads, potato and tortilla chips, corn on the cob. Soda and water were served next to beer. Dessert were brownies, cupcakes, and jello.

The mood was merry yet sad. The detectives would be heading home the next morning. They toasted to another successful case.

* * *

**_den, Stilinski house;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"So, we're returning to Brooklyn tomorrow." Stiles was saying.

"We won't be back until Thanksgiving." Derek mentioned.

"I wonder how the others are doing. Malia and Erica mentioned catching cases of their own." Stiles mused.

"Hopefully, they solved it and got to enjoy their break. They deserve it." Derek replied. Then they resumed kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Racket at Chubb Group will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Brett, Liam, and Danielle said goodbye to their friends and families. After a round of hugs and handshakes, they got their bags and joined the line at the terminal.

A few minutes later, they were on the plane. After putting their bags up, they sat down in their seats to wait. About five minutes later, the plane took off for Brooklyn.

* * *

**_Blizzard Beach, Walt Disney Resort, Orlando, Florida;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family and teens went to Blizzard Beach, one of the water parks at Walt Disney Resort. They had fun trying out the various rides and tried out the food at the various food places. They had tropical drinks to complete their meal.

The rides were; Chair lifts, Runoff Rapids, and Ski Patrol Training Camp. They floated down the river on rafts at Cross Country Creek and Melt-Away Bay. They had fun at the slides such as; Downhill Double Dipper, Slush Gusher, Snow Stormers, Summit Plummet, Teamboat Springs, Tike's Peak, and Toboggan Racers. In overall, they had fun.

* * *

The couples went out on a group date. They went to a music concert. The concert was large and loud. They enjoyed it and danced the night away.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

****The families plus Danielle and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was salmon, risotto, and broccoli. Dessert was chocolate chip cookies. They had milk or water to drink. The mood was joyous, they were happy to be mostly together again.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's suite, Walt Disney Resort, Orlando, Florida;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they discussed their plans for tomorrow.

"We need more film." Bucky was saying.

"We can stop by Walgreens tomorrow." Steve replied. They resumed cuddling until it was time for lights out.

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up and discussed their vacation. While they loved Napa Valley and Beacon Hills, they were happy to be home again.

"This is so relaxing. I needed it." Stiles was saying.

"I know baby. Sorry it got interrupted." Derek replied.

"It is no problem." Stiles reassured. They kissed softly and relaxed. They wanted to take the time to be with friends and family without a case or worry.


End file.
